


Here With Me

by thwip_thwip10



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), and other stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thwip_thwip10/pseuds/thwip_thwip10
Summary: Everyone wishes they will have the perfect December, Tony's had those more often when Peter's around.





	Here With Me

"Morning Mr. Stark!" Peter exclaimed as he entered the kitchen in the tower. Peter had been staying over at the tower for the whole week since his aunt had a long work trip. Tony was glad May had thought of the idea to have Peter stay over with him, he loved the kid to the moon and back. 

"Morning kiddo!" Tony replied as he was making breakfast. 

Peter got a whiff of the good smelling air, "Mmm, watcha making?" he asked. 

"Coco pancakes with strawberries and Canadian bacon, your favourite." Tony answered, "Now come sit, I'm just about done here." 

Once Peter sat at the table, Tony served Peter his pancakes as well as his own and the two started eating their breakfast. 

It was a beautiful day. There was snow softly falling outside while sunlight was shining through the windows, making Peter's curls look golden. 

Tony couldn't help but give a warm, gentle smile. How did he end up with such a wonderful life? The day was calm and loving and he was with his favourite person in the whole world. 

"So, since it's winter break, did you have anything in mind to do today?" Tony asked to bring up some conversation with the kid. 

Peter looked up at Tony, "Um, nothing much. Maybe just staying inside with you." he replied, giving Tony a small smile. "We could work in the lab and then maybe watch some Christmas movies until we fall asleep." 

Tony chuckled at the idea, "Sounds like a plan." 

After they finished their breakfast, they headed down to the lab. They would occasionally work on their separate suits but at other times, they'd work together. 

Once they started getting hungry, they ordered pizza and went upstairs to eat. While they were having their lunch, Peter couldn't stop admiring the snow. Tony admired how adorable Peter could be, just being caught up in the wonder of nature. He loved his innocence he had about everything and he hoped it would remain that way for as long as possible. 

When it was getting dark out, the two decided it was time to bring out the blankets and hot chocolate and get the Christmas movie marathon started. 

Half way through their third movie, Peter had his head resting on Tony's shoulder, gradually drifting off to sleep. "You know, Christmas has always been one of my favourite times of the year." Peter suddenly said, "I get to spend it with the people I love and share some of my greatest memories with." he looked up at Tony with those big, brown, adorable eyes. "I'm happy I get to spend them with you now." 

Tony gave Peter a loving smile as he carded his hands through Peter's hair, "Yeah Petey-Pie, I am too. As long as you're here with me, nothing can ever come between our happiness." 

Tony took off his tear stained glasses as the memory began to fade away into pixels. Tony had grown a habit to coming to BARF when he was in his deepest despair. Unfortunately, that had become quite a frequent thing after the Snap happened.

He missed Peter to no extent and would find himself coming down to the lab and watching his greatest memories he had with Peter after his nightmares he would have of Peter dying in his arms every night. After each memory he watched, he would always find himself in a sobbing mess on the ground.

Just like today.

"Peter," Tony said as his voice cracked, "Peter, I'm so, so sorry. I never wanted this to happen to you." he broke into a sob. "You should know that I'm doing whatever I can to get you back. I promise sweetie, I'll bring you home." 

No matter what it would take, Tony would do anything just for one more peaceful winter with his Peter. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I made another sad fic haha. Honestly, I don't know where I came up with the idea to make this, I just wanted something Christmas-y, fluffy and sad all put together, so there you go. 
> 
> I do have another Christmas fanfic already in the making that's gonna be more uplifting than this. Hopefully it'll be longer than this one. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this little fic I made! 
> 
> Don't forget, you can always come talk to me about our favourite father/son duo anytime (or just look at the stuff I post and reblog). My Tumblr name is thwip-thwip10 <3


End file.
